


Not Just a Deputy

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Shane receives a new title in his life
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Not Just a Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff piece

While Rachel washes her face for the night, Delilah lays resting by her feet patiently waiting for her owner to finish. Shane had been watching the end of a Braves game the last Rachel left him, but now he's walking into the bathroom. 

He walks up to her and kisses her hair before looking down and saying "Miss Delilah," then waits for the black lab to lift her head to look at him. As Rachel scrubs the cleanser into her skin, she watches as all Shane does next is give a jerk of his head towards the bedroom, and Delilah's tail starts wagging and she gets herself up to follow him to the other room. 

The way that Shane's been able to build such a bond with Delilah in just a few months truly amazes Rachel. But she knows that animals always tend to have a good judge of character, so it's actually charming to think how quickly Delilah could sense what a good person he is and allow herself to trust him to take care of her. If Rachel thinks about it too long, she knows she'll end up tearing up like a baby, so instead she finishes rinsing her face. 

What she comes upon in her bedroom is too cute for words, a sight she'll never get tired of seeing. Delilah's laying on her side in the middle of the bed with her belly exposed, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, as Shane lays next to her, giving her all the belly scratches as he says to her, in a tone a little higher than his normal one, "Who's the cutest little girl? Huh? Who's the cutest dang dog I've ever seen?" and not to leave the answer hanging, he quickly answers himself excitedly, "You are Miss Delilah! Best little Lilah girl!" 

Delilah just eats up the attention, tail whipping up and down as she stares up at the smiling face of Shane who's kissing her foot that's up in the air, then kissing her face. 

It's just the way he is with her, and the feeling of appreciation and love she has seeing him like that with her, that she thinks is why she says what she does without even realizing it. 

As Rachel walks towards the bed, hopping onto the bed next to Dee, she finds herself saying to her loyal girl, "You got Dad wrapped around your finger, don't ya? Don't ya?" then she gives her several kisses to her snout as she laughs. 

But Shane's hand stops moving and he says, "Dad?" 

First, she's totally confused, asking "What?" and then it hits her like a ton of bricks. The realization of the words she just said. She doesn't know what her face does, but she thinks her eyes go wide. 

"Oh my god. I didn't even realize what I said," she starts stammering, shaking her head at herself, "I'm so sorry, Shane. I didn't mean to make you feel weird or - or uncomfortable. I can't even believe I just said that -"

But then his hand on the dog's belly is held up towards Rachel, "Wait, wait, hold on." 

So she stops trying to explain herself, and waits with a thundering heart for what he has to say. 

She watches the corner of his mouth lift up into the softest smirk, "You really think of me as her Dad?"

Now Rachel's starting to blush, "...yes," she hesitates before continuing, "To be honest, you're the only guy I've ever thought of as her Dad. And I think Delilah feels the same," then she can't help but grin as she pets her dog. 

That smirk of his turns into a smile and he looks down at Dee, "Well, then I'm honored to be your Dad, angel," kisses her head, then he looks at Rachel as he keeps talking to Delilah, "And honored to love your Mom the whole hell of a lot that I do."

As Rachel looks at him with a loving stare, Shane grins, "C'mere Mama," and leans forward. Rachel meets him right over Delilah, accepting his kiss with a smile. 

It's Delilah who breaks the moment when she whines and her tail starts wagging, hitting Rachel in the knee over and over again. 

The two of them break apart with laughs and together pepper their kisses to their furry baby instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just could see Shane being so honored to be thought of as that role that I wanted to write it out and see haha. I also wanted him to call Rachel 'Mama' without waiting for them to have kids hahah.


End file.
